Hijrah
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Rukia mau berubah. Dan sebagai batu loncatan, Ichigo yang harus jadi sasaran. (Gatau lagi lah, nggak pinter bikin summary:v langsung baca aja:v) Warning : Islamic AU! Hope you like this story:"v.


"Assalamu'alaikum, Ru."

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Ichi, gue mau ngomong."

Eh?

* * *

 **Hijrah.**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

 **Kenapa bukan punya saya aja seeeXD.**

 **Warning(s) : Buat readers yang non-muslim, gomen ne, ini fic sedikit banyak(?)bernuansa islami. Buat warnings yang lainnya, ya ndak usah ditanya lagi, banyakk pake qolqolah:v.**

 **Last but not least, siap-siap obat mata minna-san!**

 **Bon Anniversaire, Parikesit Lylya Putih:v.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki terpekur setelah mendengar ucapan dari kekasihnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Ngomong apaan?"

"Gue bangga sama lo."

"Tumben, lo muji gue," kekeh Ichigo sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Rukia, tersenyum di hadapannya.

Hei, tapi rasa-rasanya, seperti ada yang beda dengan senyum kekasihnya.

"Makasih ya, Ichi. Awalnya gue yang minta lo berubah, tapi ternyata gue masih jauh dari kata baik. Jadi, gue juga mau berubah. Sekaligus, gue juga mau ngurangin dosa kita berdua."

Seakan tak bisa membaca situasi, Ichigo justru menggoda perempuan di hadapannya, "Bagus dong. Jadi gue udah nggak perlu ngingetin buat sholat shubuh lagi kan?"

"Hehe, iya maaf. Bodohnya gue yang waktu itu ceramah seolah-olah gue cewek yang alim, nyatanya sholat gue masih ada yang bolong, dan masih harus diingetin sama cowok yang gue ceramahin."

Rukia menarik napas dalam.

Ichigo menunggu.

"Dan, maaf juga, gue minta kita putus."

Ha?

Putus?

 _System error._

* * *

"PUTUS?!"

Bahkan seorang Ishida Uryuu yang biasanya hanya memasang tampang datar, terlihat sedikit _shock_ setelah mendengar raungan seisi kelas XII-IPA-1 barusan.

"Kurosaki putus dengan Kuchiki?" Ucap ketua kelas super _stoic_ yang satu itu. Renji mengangguk pelan, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo, yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Gue nggak nyangka kalian bisa putus."

"Setahu gue kalian berdua masih baik-baik aja kemaren, kok tiba-tiba putus gini?"

"Yah, kalau gini, udah nggak _relationship goals_ lagi dong."

Dahi Ichigo berkedut. "Kalian aja pada nggak percaya, apalagi gue, bego?!" Jeritnya frustasi, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja lagi. Renji hanya bisa menghela napas melihat betapa depresinya sahabatnya ini.

"Sabar bro, kan masih banyak cewek cakep di sin-"

"Lo ngomong gitu lagi, gue cekik lo sampe mati."

Tau gini, ngapain juga dia sempat prihatin ke sahabat tapi bangsatnya ini?

Sumpah nyesel.

* * *

Ichigo terlihat begitu terpuruk 2 hari ini.

Lupa mengerjakan PR, lupa besok pelajaran apa, bahkan dia sempat lupa siapa nama gurunya.(lah kok kayak author ya:v)

Bukan, bukan. Bukan lebay.

Ini karena Rukia benar-benar berarti baginya.

" _Ichigo itu, anak broken home, Ru. Ibunya perempuan malam, dan Ichigo, ya, lahir dari salah satu 'pelanggan' ibunya itu. Sempat ibunya Ichigo, yang notabene juga tetangga gue, pernah nyoba bunuh diri. Dan ujung-ujungnya, bunuh diri betulan. Untung aja nyokap gue langsung bawa tante Misaki ke RS, kalau nggak, ya, lo nggak mungkin sering liat nama Ichigo di black list SMA."_

" _Terus sekarang, Ichigo tinggal sendiri dong?"_

" _Yap. Sepulang sekolah, dia kerja di cafe deket rumahnya. Untung otaknya itu brilian, Ru. Kalau nggak, mana bisa dia sekolah di sekolah elit sejak SD."_

" _Lah, dia pinter?"_

" _Yaelah, Ru. Makanya, kalau suka sama Ichigo tuh cari informasi yang bener-bener menyeluruh."_

" _Eh kampret. Gue nggak suka dia juga kali! Gue kan cuma kepo latar belakang cowok yang namanya sering gue tulis di black list. Lagian, masa gue, ketua komdis suka sama ketua berandal SMA?"_

Ichigo tertawa kecil mengingat pembicaraan Rukia dan Tatsuki saat itu. Anehnya, tepat sepulang Ichigo dari sekolah hari itu, Rukia sudah duduk manis di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

" _Lo? Ngapain di sini?"_

" _Gatau. Emangnya nggak boleh ya, nongkrong di sini?"_

 _Ichigo menatap datar perempuan bersurai raven di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat pembicaraan perempuan itu dan Tatsuki, Ichigo rasanya ingin menyeringai._

 _Jadi perempuan ini beneran suka sama dia ya?_

 _Che. Bilangnya ke Tatsuki nggak suka, tapi nyatanya langsung nyamperin dia ke sini._

" _Lo ini, suka gue ya?"_

 _Tak sampai 3 detik, moccha latte yang dipesan gadis itu, sudah tersiram ke wajahnya._

" _Fuc-"_

" _Hhh.. Iya emang gue suka sama lo. Yang itu tadi, biar lo sadar, betapa beruntungnya lo, udah bisa buat gue suka sama lo."_

" _Satu aja mau gue. Please, gue pengen liat lo berubah, gue pengen nama lo nggak mangkir lagi di buku black list yang selalu gue bawa-bawa. Cukup di diary, sama hati gue aja."_

" _Inget, lo masih punya Allah. Dan lo juga bisa anggep lo masih punya gue juga kok nanti, kalau Allah berkehendak."_

" _OKE, SEKIAN DARI RUKIA KUCHIKI! WASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!"_

Nah. Dan 2 hari yang lalu, cewek yang dengan beraninya menyatakan perasaan padanya, satu-satunya cewek yang bisa merubahnya, memutuskannya.

Tak tahukah _readers_ , setelah pengakuan Rukia hari itu, Ichigo langsung menunaikan sholat?

Mungkin itu wajar untuk _readers_ yang beragama islam, karena memang itu kewajiban sebagai umat islam.

Lah, kalau untuk Ichigo?

Ichigo wudlu' saja tak pernah.

Tapi Ichigo tak sedurhaka itu pada Allah SWT, sampai-sampai melalaikan perintah-perintahnya hanya karena satu ciptaannya yang fana. Dia kan sudah bilang, dia lupa ngerjain PR, sampe lupa sama nama gurunya, tapi bukannya dia ikutan lupa sholat 5 waktu, lupa tadarus al-qur'an, dan lupa dzikir tiap tengah malam.

Iya, Ichigo emang uring-uringan karena Rukia, makhluk yang sama-sama fananya dengan dirinya. Dan Ichigo tau itu nggak pantas.

Dia kehilangan cinta Rukia saja sudah begini, lalu bagaimana dengan masa lalunya, yang menurutnya sangat tak pantas untuk masih mendapat cinta dari Allah?

Untuk itu, Ichigo menangis dalam sujudnya.

* * *

"Aduh, makin adem ya, liat Kak Rukia."

"Udah cantik, ditambah sekarang pake hijab lagi."

"Istri idaman tuh."

Ichigo berhenti menenggak minuman isotoniknya saat itu juga setelah mendengar pembicaraan dari adek-adek kelas, anggota tim basket yang dipimpinnya.

"Baru tau lo?"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Ishida. Nih cowok selalu aja misterius. Dan apesnya, 3 tahun di SMA ini mereka selalu sekelas. Satu ekstrakurikuler pula.

"Tau apaan?"

"Kuchiki sekarang berhijab."

"Lah, lo tau juga? Kok gue nggak tau?"

"Makanya jangan merenung mulu di kelas, lo yang mantannya kok malah nggak tau."

Mendengar ucapan demi ucapan dari Ishida, kabel-kabel di otak Ichigo seakan tersambung kembali. Bukannya marah akan sindiran Ishida, Ichigo justru tersenyum cerah.

"Sebagai mantan yang baik, gue nggak mau ngeganggu Rukia yang mau berubah jadi lebih baik lagi, dengan nguntit dia kayak mantan-mantan zaman _now_."

* * *

Ichigo berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kelas Rukia. XII-IPA-4. Sedari tadi dia merutuki kebodohannya, karena langsung diskonek setelah mendengar permintaan putus dari Rukia waktu itu, tanpa mengingat-ingat alasan Rukia minta putus.

" _...Sekaligus, gue juga mau ngurangin dosa kita berdua."_

Ichigo tersenyum.

Seharusnya yang bilang 'masih jauh dari kata baik' itu dia, bukan Rukia. Calon imam macam apa dia yang malah ngajak perempuan, yang semoga nanti, jadi calon makmumnya, berbuat maksiat?

"Rukia!"

Perempuan dengan hijab putih itu menoleh, membuat Ichigo terpana sebentar.

Hush, zina pikiran.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Ichi."

"Eh, iya, wa'alaikumsalam. Pulang bareng yuk? Gue mau langsung ke cafe, lo juga udah lama kan nggak ke sana. Gue traktir _red velvet_ sama _milkshake_ deh."

Rukia menatapnya bingung. Baru saja perempuan itu hendak bicara, Ichigo sudah menyelanya,

"Nggak perlu khawatir. Gue ngajak lo, cuma sebagai temen. Nggak lebih. Boleh kan?"

Jujur, Ichigo masih sakit kalau bilang gitu. Tapi anggukan dan senyum dari Rukia yang sudah lama tak dia lihat(belum aja ada seminggu kalian nggak pernah ketemu, Ichi-,-), sudah cukup untuk mengobati semuanya.

* * *

"Spesial buat lo. Cobain gih."

"Ichi, lo tau kan, gue-"

"Iya tau."

Rukia menatap Ichigo ragu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia makan dalam diam, begitu pula Ichigo yang memandanginya dalam diam.

Kok jadi _awkward_ gini.

"Maaf ya?"

Rukia menghentikan suapannya. Dia menatap Ichigo bingung, "Buat?"

"Yah, gatau. Pengen bilang maaf aja."

"Ih, _absurd_ tau gak."

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, kemudian tertawa lepas. Tak lama, tawa Rukia terhenti setelah mendengar celetukan Ichigo,

"Maaf, gue keliatannya nggak bisa lupain lo, Ru, tapi tenang kok, gue seratus persen dukung lo buat berubah jadi lebih baik lagi."

Rukia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Diam-diam dia mengulum senyum, "Lah, lo ngapain juga ngelupain gue?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia heran. "Gue kira-"

"Ichi, kalau kita putus, bukan berarti gue juga berhenti cinta sama lo kan. Rasa cinta itu manusiawi, dan itu nggak bakalan jadi dosa selama kita benar menyikapinya."

"Selalu percaya, Ichi. Kalau emang takdir mau kita berjodoh, nanti ujung-ujungnya ya gue pasti berakhir sama lo. Kalau nggak ya, tetep bersyukur, Allah pernah buat kita kenal satu sama lain, dan punya kenangan bersama."

Rukia terdiam, kemudian mengusap hidungnya pelan untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dia berdeham,

"Lagian, masih lo kok, cowok yang selalu ada di diary gue, doa gue, dan hati gue juga."

Pipinya makin bersemu melihat seringaian, yang menggantikan raut terkejut di paras Ichigo. Dengan panik, Rukia cepat-cepat beranjak dari kursinya.

"SELAIN AYAH SAMA KAKAK GUE JELASNYA, JADI NGGAK USAH PAKE ACARA NGE- _FLY SEGALA!_! UDAH, GITU AJA, RUKIA KUCHIKI PAMIT! WASSALAM-"

"Eh, eh, tunggu dong. Kalau gitu-

* * *

 _-selalu sabar ya buat nunggu gue halalin lo."_

* * *

 **Haha, apa ini:"v**

 **Duh duh duhh, maap ya readers kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi. Oh iya, HBD bu sekretariss3 Sukses ya hijrahnya, mantan#woi:v bukan bukan.**

 **Oke sekian dari author, wassalamu'alaikum!**


End file.
